Toph's monthly little problem
by polka-dotted-pengiuns
Summary: Toph has a little problem that comes once a month. ONE SHOT


Toph's little monthly problem

By: Polka-dotted-penguin one

a/n: I didn't know what to put for this story so I put teen. But if you think it should go higher please tell me. This story is for mature people who won't completely freak out about reading it. So yeah.

Toph Bie Fong was relaxing under a tree that afternoon. She'd just finished with the earthbending lesson for the day, and she thought she had earned some relaxing time. It is quit the workout yelling at Tinkle toes. Suddenly Toph felt a huge cramp in her stomach. It hurt like heck, but where did it come from she hadn't eaten anything that would make her have cramps.

"Ahh" Toph moaned in pain as she fell on her side. The Blind bandit tried to get up only to be shoved to the ground with pain. _Maybe I have to go to the bathroom _she thought trying to get up. On about the third try she made it. The young girl waddled (due to the pain) back to the trees where she was sure no one could see her.

When she was back there she discovered something. She was bleeding, but she hadn't cut her self or anything. Even though Toph was blind she knew what blood was like. She'd gotten plenty of nose bleeds while still trying to master earthbending. After she was decent, Toph came running out of the woods screaming.

"I'm gonna die! I'm gonna Die!" She screamed, ignoring the pain that had partly reseeded.

"What's going on?" Aang asked coming up to his earthbending teacher.

"I'm bleeding! A lot!" She squealed.

"Where?" Katara asked "Maybe I can heal it."

"That's the thing, I didn't cut myself or anything, I just started bleeding." There was an uncomfortable silence throughout the teenagers. Even though Toph couldn't see it, Sokka looked very uncomfortable. Mostly because he knew what was going on and would rather not hear about it. Katara knew what was going on but couldn't believe Toph didn't know. She would rather not really talk about it either. Aang just had a completely blank look on his face. _How can you bleed without getting cut?_ The young avatar wondered.

"Um, Katara do you want to _help _Toph out?" Sokka mentioned really not wanting to be involved in this situation.

"ME!" hissed Katara. "Why don't you help her?"

"Because I'm a guy! Who does NOT like hearing about this."

"Fine" Katara groaned pulling Toph along with her into the woods. They walked for about five minuets until Katara was sure they were out of earshot.

"WHAT'S GOING ON KATARA?" Toph yelled getting annoyed. Katara struggled with words. How the heck do you say something like this to someone? Especially someone like Toph. How had her mother told her? She scanned her brain for that memory and found that' she couldn't find it. _Great_ she thought _just great. _

"Um, Toph did your mother ever tell you about time of the month?"

The next half an hour was mostly a blur. Between Katara trying to find the right words and Toph covering her ears going "BLA BLA BLA I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Eventually Katara gave her some old rags and told her to come back to camp when she was decent. Of course Toph didn't know what to do with them so Katara had to tell her. Walking back Katara felt like an idiot. Was this how her mother had felt when she had tried to tell her? EEK!

While still walking Katara passed by Aang. His face was freakishly pale and his Eyes were the size of dinner plates. Katara shuttered to know why he was like that.

"Hey Aang are you-" Before she had time to asked what happened Aang looked at her shuttered and ran off. Right in the direction of Toph. "Aang don't do that, that's were Toph is-"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Changing." She muttered. Katara just decided to forget it and let Toph deal with Aang in her own _creative_ way. When she was back at the camp site, Sokka way lying on the ground looking at the clouds, and most likely thinking about food.

"What did you tell Aang?"

"He asked what you guys were talking about, I told him."

"SOKKA! Do you have any idea how much you freaked him out!"

"Do have any idea how freaked out I was when dad told me? I avoided you for a month." The siblings argued for a while until they were interrupted by Aang walking into the campsite. Soon followed by Toph. Toph had a smug look on her face and looked rather content with herself. Aang looked like he'd gotten in a fight with a boulder and lost, and that was most likely what had happened.

"I think we can go now." Aang mumbled.

For the next few days they pretty much avoided Toph like the plague. Due to the fact that when someone tried to talk to Toph, they usually ended up in the ground. And that was how it went. Until Aang found out about the birds and the bees.

A/n: Yeah I'll be honest with myself that wasn't great but I'm going to post it anyways. And I hope you people don't think of me as incentive to this or something. I'm a girl I know it sucks. Anyway reviews would be kinda cool. LATER!

ANd yes I know this story was freakishly short!


End file.
